Sin Compromisos
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Al luchar contra la enfermedad mental que evita que seas normal, quizás te des cuenta que eres tan normal como todos los demás... al menos para las cosas importantes. CraigxTweek. Rating es por las groserías y puede que suba w
1. OdioAmo los Cumpleaños

Segundo fic de South Paaark TwT Ash -se siente realizada-

Disfruten OwO

- - - - - - -

Tweek detestaba los cumpleaños.

Cuando eras invitado a uno tenías que ir de compras a por el regalo. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha ido _de compras_? Era horrible, sobre todo en el centro comercial. La aglomeración era terrible, eran altísimas las probabilidades de que alguien llegara y te empujara sobre una de las vitrinas y esta se rompiera y los miles de cristales se te incrustaran en todo tu cuerpo, o de que alguien te pisara un pie y unos de los ligamentos del mismo se lesionara tan gravemente que la mitad de tu cuerpo terminaría paralizado, o que alguien te robara todo tu dinero y te golpeara, o también existía la probabilidad de secuestro, o que tal si uno de esos grandes focos del techo no estaban bien colocados y se precipitaban al suelo.

Además de que uno debería de encontrar el regalo indicado para aquella persona que celebraba su cumpleaños, por qué ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba y ya nunca más te volvía a invitar a su cumpleaños o ya no te volvía a hablar y en cambio te odia y lo que más desea sería tu muerte? Teniendo a una persona planeando tu muerte no es algo con lo que uno podría vivir tranquilo.

Y por si eso no fuera poco, las fiestas en si eran bastante peligrosas. Todos aquellos juegos y el pastel¿que pasaría si alguien fuera diabético y no lo supiera y al probar del pastel colapsara por altos grados de azúcar? Y ni hablar de la piñata. Aquella costumbre de romper la piñata era de las más violentas y poco seguras que Tweek jamás haya conocido.

En resumen, los cumpleaños eran demasiada presión para él.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, a Tweek casi no le gustaba ninguna fiesta en general; con la excepción de navidad ya que, según él, era de las más seguras que conocía; Pero los cumpleaños eran diferentes. Sobre todo si era él el que cumplía años, que era cuando más los detestaba.

Al menos su madre era que los organizaba, por qué, oh dios, él no soportaría tanta presión.

No le gustaba celebrar aquello, y ahora, en menos de dos semanas, sería su décimo quinto cumpleaños, pero Tweek nunca se había sentido lo suficientemente mayor. Aún era demasiado enjuto y pequeño para su edad a causa de todos los medicamentos que debía tomar y por la falta de sueño, sin mencionar que varias cosas y miedos que muchos de sus compañeros ya habían superado para él todavía representaban un gran problema; tales como el miedo a la oscuridad, a los truenos, a los gnomos de la ropa interior que vivían bajo su cama, los extraterrestres, los hombres lobo, los vampiros, en fin, una gran lista de cosas.

Sentía que todos sus demás compañeros avanzaban menos él. Que él se quedaba muy, muy por detrás de ellos.

Por eso detestaba su cumpleaños, por que le recordaba la edad que tenía, y el hecho que no actuaba de acuerdo a ella.

Ahora se encontraba en pleno consultorio por sus acostumbradas citas de cada tres meses. Pensaba en todo aquello mientras esperaba a su madre que estaba en la farmacia comprando el nuevo medicamento que le habían recetado, como si no tomara ya suficientes pastillas.

Primero había surgido por su desorden de atención y nerviosismo, más ahora había desarrollado un alto grado de paranoia además de algo de hipocondría. El doctor siempre decía que le sorprendía como era que a estas alturas Tweek no se hubiera vuelto también esquizofrénico, pero no era tan valiente como para llegar a ello. La esquizofrenia era agresiva y explosiva, y él era demasiado miedoso y paranoico para llegar a aquellos extremos.

Joder, ni siquiera podía hacer un buen trabajo sufriendo enfermedades de la mente.

Su madre volvió con una bolsa llena de pastillas, las que ya tomaba más un par de paquetes nuevos. Mayormente calmantes, pastillas para dormir, para concentrarse, junto con varias vitaminas y suplementos alimenticios. Todas con el propósito en común de convertirlo en una persona normal, o al menos, hacer que así pareciera.

Si hubiera algo que Tweek detestaba aún más que su cumpleaños era el tener que tomar tantas malditas pastillas. Había intentado evitarlas, engañar a su madre haciéndole creer que ya se las había tomado y ser él de vez en cuando. La verdad era que entonces sus nervios estaban al máximo pero al menos se sentía vivo, ya que bajo el efecto de ellas se sentía entumecido y con la mente nublada. Como cuando drogaban a algún animal salvaje para que los niños pudieran acercarse a acariciarlo (lo cual, por cierto, también resultaba bastante peligroso, desde le punto de vista de Tweek).

Creyó que quizás así sería suficiente para convertirse en una persona normal, pero se había equivocado; en vez de mejorar el doctor le había recetado aún más pastillas.

Quizás debería dejar de engañarse y procurar tomarlas siempre. Quizás así llegaría a algún lado.

Suspiró mientras se retorcía las manos en el asiento trasero del coche de sus padres. Casi no le gustaba andar en auto (demasiados accidentes) pero antes no lo soportaba, al menos los calmantes le permitían aquello.

"Joseph, cariño…" había comenzado su madre en voz baja para no asustar a su hijo demasiado.

"¡Ah¿Que s-sucede, madre?"

Así era, aunque todos los conocían como Tweek ese no era su primer nombre. Pero él no se sentía identificado con 'Joseph', sólo sus padres le llamaban de aquel modo. 'Tweek' era mucho más apropiado para su persona.

"¿No te gustaría ir a cenar fuera hoy?" El tono de su madre era dulce, y sabía que trataba de hacer lo posible para que su hijo se sintiera bien.

"¡P-pero piensa en t-todos esos gérmenes que p-puede haber en los r-restaurantes, madre!" No podía evitar dejar de pensar en aquellos detalles.

"Iremos a Starbucks," dijo su padre sonriendo por el retrovisor. "Allá estará bien¿o no?"

Tweek se retorció las manos un poco más pero sonrió nerviosamente antes de asentir.

Sus padres eran los dueños de aquel lugar, era obvio que él se sentiría seguro en aquel lugar. Solían jugar a 'salir' yendo a su propio restaurante, solo dejando que los meseros en turno se ocuparan de atenderlos. Así al menos podían pretender que salían en familia y no se la pasaban escuchando al Sr. Tweek hablando del café como si de un comercial se tratara.

Tweek sabía que de no ser por su paranoia podrían salir a otros lugares, pero no podía simplemente ignorarlo. Sus padres siempre se encargaban de recordarle que estaban orgullosos de él y no podían pedir por un mejor hijo, peor Tweek aún sentía que los decepcionaba.

Se concentró en mirar el piso del auto, ya que ver por la ventana alteraba sus nervios, en lo que llegaban al restaurante. Pensando que un buen capuchino sería lo que necesitaba para calmar sus ansias.

- - - -

A Craig le encantaban los cumpleaños.

En realidad las fiestas en general. Era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir un para beber un poco y también robarle algunos cigarrillos a los mayores. Ya que teniendo quince años no era tan fácil conseguir aquello. Además de lo excitante que llegaba a sentirse al momento de tomarlos sin que nadie te viera, o el hecho de que te descubrieran con ello siendo menor de edad era demasiado tentador para él.

Sus amigos Token y Clyde solían decir que estaba loco y quizás si lo estaba, pero ellos tenían suerte de que él los considerara 'amigos' de lo contrario ya les hubiera partido la cara.

Craig era de los chicos que aparentaba más edad de la que tenía, por lo que su identificación falsa convencía de maravilla, aunque había ocasiones en que ni se la pedían.

Realmente no tenía la necesidad de 'tomar' las cosas (léase; 'robar') por ser 'incapaz' de comprarlas 'legalmente' (léase; 'fraude'), y menos con un amigo como Token ni con una persona como Kenny encargada de la Sex Shop, pero no cambiaría la adrenalina que corría por sus venas cada vez que lo hacía por nada.

Quizás era una maña o, como decía su madre cada vez que estaba sobria, parte del su desorden mental. Desorden del cual no recordaba el nombre en aquel momento. Algo así sobre que hacía las cosas como un reflejo, sin estar conciente de ello o incluso olvidarlo. Impulsos que su cerebro enviaba a su cuerpo y que no era capaz de controlar. Como si su subconsciente estuviera a cargo en todo momento y él no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

No le importaba realmente. Él sabía que a sus padres les resultaba más simple culpar a alguna complicada enfermedad que ellos mismos asumir la responsabilidad.

Oh si, nuestro hijo está jodido de la cabeza todo por culpa de una enfermedad que no comprendemos. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Pura mierda.

La única celebración que Craig no soportaba era, desde luego, su propio cumpleaños.

Odiaba tener que recordar que puta edad tenía.

'_¡Eres como tu padre cuando tenía tu edad!'_ Joder, el no quería ser como su jodido padre. Ni como su jodida madre, para el caso. Siempre peleando y tirándose de cosas. Un jodido típico machista de mierda, eso era lo que era su padre. Con una puta fábrica propia de cerveza.

No podía haber una familia más jodida que la suya. Coño, y todavía se sorprendieron cuando él resultó igual de jodido de la cabeza.

Lo único 'rescatable' sería su hermana menor, Mariah. Ella era lo más normal a lo que la familia de Craig podía aspirar.

Al carajo con su hermana. Aunque así al menos ya no se tendría que preocupar por 'hacer sentirse orgullosos' a sus padres. Ese ya era el trabajo de su jodida hermana.

Joder, al carajo con su familia.

Craig se encontraba recostado en el piso de la casa club en el patio trasero de la mansión de Token. La habían construido cuando eran niños por hacerle competencia a Cartman y sus amigos, sólo para demostrar que ellos también podían. Fue una razón estúpida pero al menos ahora les servían bastante. Siendo Token tan rico como era se había dado el lujo de construir una amplia casa club, con decir que hasta televisión por cable tenían y, desde luego, el piso alfombrado.

Ya era su cuarto cigarrillo de aquella tarde y con su mano izquierda sostenía la quinta cerveza del día. Token estaba en el sofá jugando videojuegos mientras Clyde estaría en alguna esquina del lugar pervirtiéndose con algún ejemplar de la revista 'Playboy'.

Craig aún pensaba en la mierda que había resultado su cumpleaños hacía unos meses. Todos los pensaron pero sólo Cartman se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, lo que provocó que Craig le regalara un ojo morado que duró no menos de cuatro días.

Sus padres le habían hecho invitar a todos sus compañeros de clase y como siempre ellos mismos fueron los que lo habían arruinado. Craig no disfrutaba de la compañía de mucha gente. Odiaba a la gente con la excepción de pocas personas, de tres para ser exactos. Clyde, Token y… Tweek, o Tweekers, el sobrenombre que sólo Craig usaba para él.

El rubio no se encontraba ahora con ellos por que había tenido una cita con su doctor. Además de que él casi no asistía a esas reuniones dado que, según él, era demasiada presión.

Sin embargo, como hacía poco Craig había descubierto, al parecer él tenía una singular influencia sobre el rubio. Podía llegar a ser bastante persuasivo con él. Incluso más que cualquier otra persona que el rubio haya conocido. Incluso más que Cartman, y aquello le encantaba a Craig.

Además que el menudo rubio le llamaba la atención y despertaba su curiosidad. Era algo que no sabía explicar, y simplemente solía atribuírselo como una singularidad más a su enfermedad.

Mierda, no podía esperar para que sea el cumpleaños de Tweek.

- - - - - - -

N/A Vaya XD Me ha costado un poco más de trabajo que en el anterior fic. Demasiados detalles e.e. Y bueno… joder no llegué a ningún lado XDD ajaja Px Oh bueno, prometo que en el próximo chap se apreciará mejor la trama :3 (espero -0-;;)

Algunos detalles me los he sacado de la manga XD;; pero oh bueno LOL!


	2. No estamos locos

"Anda, Tweekers, ya ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que saliste con nosotros."

"¡Gah! ¡E-es que no he t-tenido tiempo!"

"¿Oh? ¿Estás seguro? Uno pensaría que sólo nos… _me_ evades."

"¡¡Aah!! ¡P-por su puesto que no, Cuh-Craig! ¡Ya sabes q-que tengo mis consultas con el m-médico! No te e-evadiría, ¡es demasiada presión!"

Sonrisa.

"Lo sé, Tweekers. Entonces estoy en lo correcto en pensar que hoy si vas a ir a la reunión, ¿verdad?"

"¡Oh Dios! Uh ¡si, claro!"

"¡Ese es el espíritu! Sabía que lo tenías en ti. Ya sabes que a los amigos hay que cuidarlos."

Ligero golpe en un costado.

"¡Gah! Cuh-claro, Craig."

Había algo a lo que Tweek le tuviera más miedo que a los gnomos de la ropa interior construyendo su ciudad bajo su cama, y ese era Craig.

Si, uno podría decir que en tercer año sus fuerzas eran iguales, y no tendría que temerle, pero al paso de los años Craig había crecido bastante; apenas tenía quince y ya era más alto que el rubio por casi una cabeza; además de que, sin duda, también era más fuerte.

Tweek sabía que el pelearse con él cuando niños había sido uno de sus peores errores. Pues después de todo Craig era un chico con una reputación, ¿qué clase de reputación seguiría siendo si se supiera que un chico como Joseph Tweek había logrado patear su trasero cuando tenían ocho años?

Oh Dios, era demasiada presión.

Por eso el nervioso rubio procuraba no hacerle enojar lo suficiente.

"¿Saliendo de la escuela entonces?"

"Gah, sh-seguro, sólo tengo que a-avisarle a mis padres y.."

"De eso nada," Craig sacó un celular y se lo dio a Tweek. "Ten, llámalos por teléfono. Así no tendrás que pasar a tu casa y podremos irnos directo a casa de Token."

Era obvio que el plan de Tweek era llegar a su casa e inventar alguna excusa para quedarse, y sabía que el rubio no cargaba un celular consigo. ¿Por qué no? Bueno…

"¡Gah! ¡Puh-pero Craig! ¡Estas cosas causan thu-tumores cerebrales! ¡Además que d-dicen en 'Mundo Triste y Enfermo' (1) q-que gracias a esto los p-políticos controlan n-nuestras mentes!" Uh si, aquella era la razón.

Craig suspiró y de un solo movimiento rodeó a Tweek con un brazo por los hombros y prácticamente lo pegó a su cuerpo, cuidando que sus rostros quedasen muy cerca.

"Tweekers, te prometo que nada de eso pasa… además ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no veas ese programa?"

Por extraño que pareciera, Tweek prácticamente había dejado de temblar. Posiblemente ya le había dado un ataque cardíaco, pero sólo podía quedarse viendo a Craig fijamente con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"U-u-uh-h." No respiraba. _Oh Dios mío, no puedo respirar._

Sentía aquella presión en el estómago, quizás iba a vomitar. _Encuentra tu centro Tweek, no quieres que te den uno de tus ataques… no **aquí**_

"Exacto, ahora marca y llámales, ¿de acuerdo?" Con un movimiento similar se había separado del rubio.

Tweek estuvo sin moverse por un par de segundos antes de que el tic en su ojo volviera y sus manos temblaran.

"D-de ack-cuerdo." Dijo mientras se jalaba la camisa mal abotonada nerviosamente.

Abrió el celular y casi lo tira de lo mucho que estaba temblando. Tuvo que re-marcar el número de su casa unas cinco veces antes de que lo haga correctamente. Dios, aquello era demasiada presión para él, pero Craig estaba a su lado esperando que lo hiciera… no era algo de lo que podría escaparse.

Sin embargo, luego de que sus padres contestaran, pasaron al menos dos minutos antes de que Craig lo tomara de la mano que tenía sujetado el celular y mantuviera al mismo pegado a uno de los costados de su rostro para que por fin comenzara a hablar.

"Cariño, ¿eres tú?"

Su estómago estaba revuelto de nuevo.

"¡Gah!, H-hu-hola madre."

- - - -

La casita club de Token aún estaba justo como Tweek la recordaba desde la última vez que la había visitado.

El sillón aún estaba ahí, la tele gigante a la que Tweek tenía miedo de que le cayese encima también, el piso alfombrado, la mancha de cerveza de cuando a Clyde se le incendiaron los pantalones, las múltiples bocinas que cuando prendidas le hacían pensar que estaba a punto de sangrar por los oídos, la pila de colección pornográfica de Clyde en una esquina, los múltiples videojuegos de violencia en otro.

Oh Jesús, ya recordaba por qué no le gustaba aquel lugar.

Hubiera deseado que su madre opusiera más resistencia en cuanto a dejarlo ir, pero sus padres estaban tan encantados que él tuviera amigos con quienes salir que prácticamente nunca le negaban las salidas. Por lo que terminaban ignorando las súplicas silenciosas de su hijo para que le digan que no.

Dios, esto era demasiada presión.

Rápidamente, con manos temblorosas, busco su pastillero en uno de los compartimientos de su mochila. Realmente aún no le tocaban, pero seguro que si se las tragaba todas de una vez seguro que se tranquilizaría y ya no se sentiría tan presionado por la situación. Después de todo el médico las había recetado todas para una sólo hora.

Se encontraba sacando su botella de agua purificada en casa cuando alguien le arrebato el pastillero de su mano izquierda, asustándolo bastante.

"¡Cuh-Craig! ¡Nn--necesito eso! ¡Es m-mi receta, ya es hora dh-de que las tome!"

Craig simplemente alzó una ceja en forma retadora y levantó las pastillas por encima de su cabeza, a todo lo que daba su brazo.

"Tómalas."

El tic en el ojo de Tweek se había vuelto muy violento. Se jalaba la camisa con aún más insistencia y temblaba mucho.

"Puh-p-por favor duh-dámelas."

Craig se inclinó sobre él en una forma amenazadora.

"He dicho que las tomes."

Pero Tweek no se movió. Sólo emitió un ligero quejido mientras él seguía jalándose la camisa y su ojo parpadeando. Qué más podía hacer que permanecer ahí de pie frente a Craig. No se atrevía a llevarle la contraria.

"Joder, Craig, ya dales sus putas pastillas, ¿no vez que las necesita? ¡No querrás que le de un ataque aquí!" Aquella había sido la voz de Token hablando, y Dios, Tweek se sentía sumamente agradecido.

"¡Cállate la puta boca!" rugió Craig haciendo que Tweek temblara aún más. "Tweekers no necesita esta mierda, por que él no está loco, ¿verdad, Tweekers?" A estas alturas Craig estaba inclinado nuevamente sobre él pero el rubio no atinaba a hacer nada más que mirarlo.

"Coño, sólo dáselas y ya déjalo en paz, carajo."

Craig lucía seriamente fastidiado al momento de dirigirle una mirada a Token. Ahora parecía que el que estaba a punto de tener un 'ataque' era Craig (lo que provocó que Tweek se encogiera aún más en su lugar).

Pero al volver con Tweek esta había cambiado, lo cual sorprendió el rubio ya que pensó que estaría igual de molesto con él.

Al parecer se equivocaba.

Craig tomó su mano y depositó el pastillero es su temblorosa mano, para luego abrazarlo repentinamente y hundir su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del rubio.

"No necesitas las putas pastillas. No estamos locos."

Tweek parpadeó un par de veces más mientras volvía a sentir aquella presión en la parte baja de su estómago. Era como sentirse enfermo, a punto de vomitar. Su estómago se hacía nudos.

Estaba muy nervioso pero por alguna razón, con la presencia del otro chico rodeándolo, extrañamente seguro.

Tragó saliva y asintió contra el hombro de Craig.

Estuvieron así un momento antes de que el pelinegro se separara de él y caminara hacia el sillón como si nada.

Tweek permaneció un rato más de pie en medio de la alfombra. Aún se jalaba la camisa, y el tic en su ojo no mejoraba, su respiración regresaba a los estándares de normalización. Luego decidió unirse a sus demás amigos a ver alguna película nueva que a Token le habrían comprado, pero no sin antes regresar el pastillero a su bulto.

- - - - - - -

N/A (1) Tributo a Daria

X3 ¿¿Reviews?? Px


	3. Ser amado

Tweek siempre se había preguntado como era ser amado.

No en el modo que lo hacían sus padres, por que eso lo tenía desde siempre. Si no en un modo romántico. En el modo en que su madre y su padre se amaban mutuamente; como en las historias que su madre le contaba, donde aquellas lindas princesas estaban cautivas bajo algún hechizo y un príncipe valiente llegaba a salvarlas y amarlas, por que eran su amor verdadero.

Tweek sabía que aquello sólo era fantasía, que no ocurría en la vida real. Pero no podía evitar seguir pensando que él era como aquellos personajes, que su enfermedad lo mantenía cautivo… pero nunca creyó que él tendría algún 'príncipe valiente' allá afuera en algún lado esperando para rescatarle.

Era parte de un cuento sin final feliz.

Hacía tiempo que había olvidado todo aquello, tratando de enfocarse más en lo que era real, como había recetado el médico. Tratar de limitar su paranoia.

Pero últimamente habían ocurrido muchos sucesos que le hicieron recordar aquello. Quizás no fuera nada relevante, algo normal, pero Tweek no era una persona normal. Para nada.

Después del incidente con el pastillero en la casita club, el rubio no pudo evitar notar como ciertas cosas cambiaban, o como cosas nuevas surgían.

Como el hecho que Craig parecía buscar cualquier excusa para tocarlo. Tweek no estaba acostumbrado a aquello, nunca había conocido a alguna persona, además de su madre, que quisiera abrazarlo o buscar cualquier contacto físico con él. Y ahora tenía a Craig tomándole de la mano, del brazo, abrazándole por los hombros, la cintura, e incluso sentándose mucho más cerca de lo que acostumbraba… o debería.

Era algo nuevo para el rubio y no sabía como lidiar con aquello. Al principio lo único que lograba era ponerlo aún más nervioso y con esa presión en el estómago que le hacía pensar que vomitaría en cualquier momento; pero al cabo de un par de días se había acostumbrado, de tal manera que ahora se encontraba ansioso por aquel contacto.

Lo esperaba, lo ansiaba, _lo deseaba._

Quizás era por aquello que se aconsejaba no relacionarse con una persona que no estaba bien de la cabeza. ¿Acaso Craig no lo sabía?

Pero Craig parecía que en verdad se preocupaba por él.

Él era de las pocas personas que le aseguraban que no estaba loco y a las que Tweek les creía. Le creía. Era algo que no podría explicar, simplemente lo hacía. No podía no creerle, el pelinegro le miraba fijamente a los ojos y no encontraba ninguna trampa o burla en ellos.

Pero quizás podía simplemente estarlo imaginando, quizás su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y sólo escuchaba lo que deseaba escuchar. Se engañaba a sí mismo. No _quería_ perder aquel contacto

Sólo por ello había dejado de tomar sus pastillas cuando salía con ellos tres. Craig lo había convencido.

"No las necesitas." Quizás, pero eso no era lo que el doctor decía. "Con ellas no eres tú, Tweekers. No puedes pensar, no puedes sentir." Craig solía acariciarle sus manos con el pulgar a estas alturas. El rubio simplemente permanecía quieto, temblando ligeramente mientras el otro chico hablaba. "No te quiero aquí _drogado_."

Craig podía hacer muchas cosas, pero drogarse no era una de ellas. Se ponía bastante irritable con la simple mención de pastillas, sobre todo si era para alterar tu estado mental. Lo cual era irónico en verdad, por que el alcohol hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Parte de él le decía que no debería escucharle, por que si necesitaba las pastillas. Sabía que sin ellas su estado mental era bastante deplorable y lo único que conseguiría sería que lo internen en un 'centro de rehabilitación'. Sabía que sin ellas dormía y comía cada vez menos.

Pero aún seguía aferrándose a lo que le decía Craig, aferrándose a esa idea de que él también era una persona normal. Por que Craig era su nueva droga.

Ahora, mientras se encontraba recostado de lado en el suelo alfombrado de la casa club con unas cuantas sábanas cubriéndolo del frío, meditaba todo aquello.

Lo habían convencido de quedarse a una 'pijamada', cosa que a Tweek nunca le había gustado mucho. El hecho de dormir en el suelo era incómodo, además de antihigiénico, nada ortopédico y el que probablemente terminarían cogiendo algún resfriado. Eso sin mencionar que Tweek se veía incapaz de dormir en algún otro lugar que no fuera su cuarto y que su miedo a la oscuridad se lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Era conciente de ello, pero aún así había aceptado. Y sabía que aquello noche no dormiría para nada.

Se debatía con las múltiples pensamientos que parecían brotar cada vez en mayores cantidades, y al mismo tiempo tratando de que no le de un ataque en medio de aquel lugar, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo siguiera temblando prácticamente de una manera violenta.

Ya había decidido cambiar su posición para 'dormir', concluyendo que en una posición boca arriba el daño sobre sus músculos sería menor, cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearlo por la cintura.

Se quedó estático por un momento, en alguna otra ocasión su paranoia le hubiera impulsado a gritar, pero aquella era una presencia que conocía muy bien. Aunque aún así lo había cogido por sorpresa.

El pelinegro lo abrazó suavemente y pegó el delgado cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo; acurrucó su rostro contra el cuello de Tweek y suspiró.

"Duerme."

Casi de inmediato el rubio sintió relajarse contra aquel contacto. Un fuerte sentimiento de protección lo abrumó de tal manera que acalló sus pensamientos y sus miedos. Su cuerpo había dejado de temblar y incluso pronto se sentía adormecido.

Ahora la oscuridad ya no parecía tan amenazadora, ni pensaba en todas los 'contras' que tenía el hecho de dormir en el suelo.

Pues ¿como podrías seguir temiéndole a lo demás cuando le gustas a la persona de la que estabas más asustado?

Y era cuando no pudo evitar pensar… si aquello era como se sentía ser amado.

Era una lástima que Craig no supiera que no le deberías demostrar afecto a una persona con problemas mentales.

- - - - - - -

N/A XD Ash, todo raro. ¡¡Y CORTO!! Lo sé DX Voy a subir el siguiente capi hoy en la noche.

♥


	4. Rechazo

Tweek se retorcía las manos mientras esperaba en el pasillo de la escuela recostado sobre su casillero. De cuando en cuando se jalaba la camisa, y también un poco el cabello.

Aquella mañana no había tomado sus pastillas y había despertado mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado (en realidad, no había dormido nada). Había tomado dos vasos de capuchino antes de decidir asistir a la escuela. Estaba más alterado que nunca y había visto como la escuela se llenaba poco a poco… pero eso era lo último que pasaba por su cabeza.

Había estado esperando a un chico en particular, pero el pelinegro no se había dignado a aparecer aún. Tweek calculaba que no faltaría mucho antes de que suene la campana de entrada y de haber tenido un reloj hubiera confirmado sus sospechas (por que el ser esclavo de las horas era una presión que Tweek no podía soportar, los relojes le ponían los nervios de punta por que siempre creía que llegaría tarde a algún lugar).

Se había pasado toda la noche anterior peleándose con sus pensamientos sobre que si le gustaba a Craig o no. Y por fin había llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente, le preguntaría.

Quizás uno pensaría que aquello sería aún más presión que quedarse callado, peor no para Tweek. No si te encuentras en un punto donde comienzas a desarrollar múltiples personalidades. Sería mucho mejor preguntarle ahora y callar de una vez a todas las voces en su cabeza… si es que alguna vez lograba callarlas.

Justo cuando estaba seguro que la campana sonaría de un momento a otro, Tweek divisó entre la multitud de alumnos al pelinegro con su singular gorra azul. Sonrió nerviosamente y se acercó con paso algo inseguro.

"Hu-hola Craig…"

Sin embargo, lo que no había notado era que del brazo de Craig venía colgada una bella y voluptuosa chica. Podría pensar que no era nada pero el pelinegro venía riéndose con ella. Y sonreía.

Tweek se detuvo en sus pasos.

"Hey, Tweekers." Había saludado Craig mientras la chica le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer hacia su salón.

"Uu-uhh-h." Tweek retorcía sus manos y miraba al suelo.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? _'Es obvio que él no te quiere'_ _'No le interesas'_ _'¿Como pudiste creer que era lo contrario?'_ _'Pobre, pobre Joseph.'_

"Hey, ¿sucede algo?"

"Uh—hh Cuh-uh, ¿Quién ereh-uella?" _'¿Qué haces?' 'Cállate la boca y sal de ahí en este instante.' 'Corre.' 'Aléjate.'_

Craig rió ligeramente.

"Una chica que me encontré por ahí. Linda ¿huh?"

El pelinegro se dirigió a su casillero y comenzó a sacar los libros que le hacían falta.

"¿Suh-sales cuh-con ella?" _'Que te calles'_.

"Pretendo." Craig frunció el cejo de pronto. "¿Por qué el interrogatorio?"

Tweek tragó saliva.

"Yo… y-yuh-yo puh-pensé cuh-qué tú… uh…y-yo" _¿Aún no has terminado de hacerte ver como un idiota?_

Craig cerró su casillero y volteó a ver a Tweek, tenía una expresión hermética en el rostro.

"¿Qué yo que?"

"Y-yo creí cuh-que tuh-te guh-gustaba… que yo te guh-gustaba." _CÁLLATE._

Craig permaneció mirando al chico frente a él. Su expresión fue de fría a asombro para luego tornarse en una mueca burlona. Dios, como odió Tweek todo aquello.

"Uno decide hacer una obra de buena caridad y ¿tú piensas que ya le gustas a esa persona? Coño, Tweek, no me hagas reír." _Cállate, cállate._

"Puh-pero Cuh-craig…"

De un momento a otro Craig ya lo había tomado violentamente por el brazo y lo había azotado contra los casilleros.

"Crees que soy maricón como tú ¿huh? Es lo que crees, ¿huh? Que Craig va a ponerse a los pies de un marica como tú. Pues no Tweekers, déjame fuera de tus retorcidas fantasías." Todo aquello lo había siseado, como si se tratara de un veneno que estaba escupiendo.

Y a Tweek le dolía, mucho más de lo que le dolía la espalda en aquel momento.

"¡Puh-p-pero Cuh-Craig tuh-todo lu-lo cuh-que pasó, y m-me abrazuh-zabas muh-me decías…!" El agarre de Craig en su brazo sólo había empeorado. "¡¡MUH-ME HICISTE PENSAR CUH-QUE SUH-SENTÍAS!!" Oh Dios, quizás si era esquizofrénico.

_Callate, cállate, cállate_

"¡¡He dicho que me dejes fuera de tus fantasías!!" Lo había vuelto a azotar contra los casilleros. "No soy marica, Tweek ¡¡NO SOY COMO TÚ!!"

"¡¡MUH-ME LASTIMAS!!"

"¡¡Cállate Tweek!!" ahora sujetaba fuertemente al rubio por el cuello.

_'Va a matarme. Oh Dios mío, va a matarme.'_

"Eso es lo que piensas ¡¿huh?! Un puto maricón como tú, quieres que te den duro por el culo, ¡¿no?! Pues no seré yo, ¡¿me oyes?! ¡¡Métetelo en tu jodida cabeza masturbada!!"

Craig soltó al rubio en cuanto sintió que su mano se humedecía. No era sangre, sólo las gruesas lágrimas que brotaban de los violáceos ojos de Tweek. Por un instante sus negros ojos mostraron un mundo de sentimientos, pero sólo había durado un instante.

Se limitó a tomar sus libros y caminar hacia su clase.

Tweek por su parte temblaba tanto que sus piernas no pudieron soportarlo más. Se dejó caer al suelo, abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte. Le estaba dando un ataque, se estaba privando, lo sabía. Sabía que no se calmaría en no menos de dos horas. Sabía que en aquel estado corría el riesgo de tener un ataque de asma, no podía respirar bien, sentía sus pulmones se contraían violentamente.

Dios, alguien tenía que llamar a sus padres.

Pero a nadie parecía importarle. Sólo gente ocupada pasando rápidamente, cuidando de no perder sus clases.

Ni siquiera escuchó cuando el timbre había sonado.

Le dolía, le dolía mucho. Pero no era su espalda o su cabeza, ni su cuello donde las marcas de los dedos de Craig comenzaban a enrojecer. Le dolía por dentro, su pecho, su mente, su estómago, se sentía a punto de vomitar. Le dolía todo, y no sabía que coños hacer… Pensaba que ni su madre sería capaz de tranquilizarlo en aquella ocasión.

_Te lo dije._

- - - - - - -

Craig no había llegado a sus clases, al doblar por un pasillo había ido directo a los baños para comenzar a vomitar. Había devuelto el cereal que había tenido por desayuno y había seguido hasta que lograba seguir sacando bilis.

¡¡Coño, coño, coño, _coño_!!

¡¿Que putas era lo que acababa de hacer?!

Joder, ¡¡JODER!!

Golpeó tan fuerte y repetidamente una de las paredes del baño que logró romper varias de las lozas. Ahora la sangre escurría de sus nudillos y comenzaba a manchar el suelo junto con su playera y su pantalón, pero sorprendentemente no se había roto la mano.

_Estás jodido, Craig Nommel._

Había perdido el control, la rabia lo había dominado. Mierda, _mierda_.

_Te lo he dicho, no puedes seguir luchando, no eres normal._

Joder, se suponía que no debía pasar. Debía controlarse, ¡¿por que putas había vuelto aquella pelea con su padre?! Era Tweek, _Tweek_. ¡¡NO SU JODIDO PADRE!!

Su Tweek… su Tweekers…

_No eres normal, ni él lo es._

Tweek lo era. No era como él. ¿Cómo pudo-...?

¿Cómo se había atrevido-…?

Joder ¡¿Cómo se suponía que lo encararía nuevamente?!

_Nada de pastillas, ¿huh? Despierta. Tú. No. Eres. Normal._

_'¡¡CÁLLATE!!'_

- - - - - - -

N/A XD;;; Soy mala, lo sé. Y aún más por que me gustó escribir este capi LOL!

Puede que parezca extraño, pero es parte de la trama. En el próximo capi sabrán el por qué de todo -3-… bueno, eso espero XD


	5. Mentalmente masturbados

"Joseph, cariño ¡por favor!"

"¡No, madre! ¡He dicho que no!"

"¡Pero cariño…!"

"¡¡Que no!!"

"Hijo, ¡sabes que necesitas tus pastillas!"

"¡¡JÓDETE!! ¡¡NUH-NO ESTOY LOCO!!"

Aquel era el quinto ataque que le había dado a Tweek desde que sus padres lo habían encontrado en el piso de la escuela privado mientras lloraba. Pero era el segundo de aquella magnitud.

El joven rubio comenzaba a golpear y a golpearse contra lo que encontrara en su camino.

"¡Joseph-!"

"¡¡DÉJAME MALDITA PERRA!! ¡¡NUH-NO NECESITO TUS PUTAS PASTILLAS!! ¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, DUH-DÉJAME EN PAZ!!"

Y apenas era miércoles.

"¡Cálmate hijo!"

"¡¡AAHGH, NOO!! ¡¡DÉJENME EN PAZ MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!! ¡¡SUH-SUELTENME!!"

A los señores Tweek se les había comunicado que su hijo había sido 'atacado' en uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Aparentemente no había sido nada grave, cosas comunes entre chicos. Pero en el caso de Tweek había causado un gran impacto debido a lo delicado de su salud mental.

No había vuelto a la escuela desde entonces. Apenas habían pasado dos días pero los Sres. Tweek jamás habían visto a su hijo en aquel estado antes.

"¡¡GAAH!! ¡¡SUH-SUELTAME, SUELTAME!!"

"Cariño, por favor, ¡por favor tranquilízate!"

"¡Sujétalo Ann!"

"¡¡GAH NO!!"

A la Sra. Tweek le partía el corazón tratar a su hijo de aquel modo… pero no tenían remedio. El doctor les había dado unos sedantes para tranquilizar a su hijo cuando fuera necesario, dado lo avanzado de su enfermedad, pero nunca las habían necesitado.

Y ahora ella tenía que sujetar a su hijo histérico mientras su padre le inyectaba rápidamente aquella medicina para adormecerlo.

El cambio era casi inmediato. Sus músculos se relajaban, dejaba de gritar, de forcejear, de poner fuerza, sus facciones cambiaban a una expresión adormilada junto con sus párpados caídos.

La Sra. Tweek permaneció un rato sólo abrazando a su hijo, llorando silenciosamente mientras acariciaba sus despeinados cabellos.

"Mi pequeño… mi pequeño…"

No había nada que el Sr. Tweek podría hacer o decir para tranquilizar a su esposa. Sólo acercarse y darles un beso en la frente a ambos. Aquellos forcejeos eran verdaderamente agotadores.

"Voy preparar un poco de té."

Tweek por su parte, no podía evitar sentirse fuertemente traicionado. La droga no le permitía albergar ningún otro sentimiento, ni ira, ni tristeza, ni alegría. Así que era todo lo que le quedaba. Recordar como un par de años atrás su madre había prometido que nunca lo medicarían por la fuerza.

Y ahora, a menos de una semana de su décimo quinto cumpleaños, todo había cambiado.

Podía sentir los indicios de esquizofrenia esparcirse por su cuerpo.

"Cariño, pero ¿quién te ha hecho esto?"

Su pobre madre sollozaba contra su hombro, pero él no le respondía. No podía, no _quería_.

No importaba cuantas veces le preguntaran, él no estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad. Aún se sentía demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo.

Se sentía mal por su madre. Ella siempre lo había apoyado y lo quería más que nadie que hubiera conocido. Y él también la amaba… Dios, como se arrepentía de todo lo que le había dicho… todo por lo que le había hecho pasar…

Luego de un par de minutos su madre sólo había atinado a levantarlo del suelo y acostarlo en su cama. Estuvo con él cantándole como hacía cuando era un niño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Tweek se encontraba tan cansado que se dejó ir. Escuchando la suave melodía que brotaba de los temblorosos labios de su madre, sintiendo la suave caricia sobre su cabeza. Se permitió hundirse en aquella fantasía y pretender que volvía a tener cinco y el que no estaba masturbado de la cabeza… al menos no tanto.

- - - -

"Por Dios, ¡no podemos hacerle eso a nuestro hijo!"

"Sé que suena muy drástico, Sra. Tweek, pero es lo único que podemos hacer en este momento. Eso si es que aún desean tenerlo en casa..."

"¡Pero ponerle la droga en la comida…!"

"Si se rehúsa a tomarla voluntariamente entonces no existe otra solución."

Tweek odiaba que las demás personas hablaran de él como si él no estuviera presente. Sobre todo cuando sus padres hablaban con el médico algo referente a su salud mental.

Sabía que en aquel momento se encontraba drogado y aparentemente abrumado por todos los colores y las formas que adornaban una de las esquinas del consultorio que estaban justamente para eso. Pero incluso todo aquello no lo privaba de su sentido del oído.

¿Qué no podía ver que escuchaban todo lo que decían sobre él?

Joder. Justo ahora su madre había aceptado el comenzar a drogarlo en la comida.

Tweek cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se aferraba con aún más desesperación al oso de peluche que le habían dado.

"Joseph, cariño…" La mano de su madre se había posado sobre su hombro, pero él no se movió. "Ven, es hora de ir a casa."

Lentamente, y con cuidado, su padre lo había levantado y lo llevó en brazos hasta el automóvil. El rubio no había soltado al osito para nada y el doctor aseguró que podría conservarlo.

Pronto se encontró recostado sobre el asiento trasero del coche mientras esperaban que su madre regresara con un nuevo lote de medicamento. En cuestión de minutos el auto estaba en marcha.

Escuchaba el crujir del pavimento bajo el coche. Sus dedos se hundían con cada vez más fuerte en el suave relleno del osito de peluche. Sentía como la neblina en su mente comenzaba a disiparse y como los colores le parecían cada vez más brillantes. Las voces en su cabeza iban surgiendo poco a poco.

La droga ya iba a dejar de hacer efecto.

"Joseph, cariño bebe esto. Debes tener mucha sed."

Sin embargo, sus padres no permitirían que esto sucediera.

Pero en su mente, mientras miraba fijamente los redondos ojos castillos del oso que tenía en sus brazos, sólo podía repetir una palabra.

_'Craig'_

- - - -

"¿Está usted conciente, Sr. Nommel, por qué está aquí? ¿Mmmkay?"

"No."

"Sr. Nommel, usted ha sido reportado por haber golpeado a un chico a mitad de la clase de matemáticas, ¿mmmkay? Eso sin contar las múltiples veces que los maestros se han quejado que _aún_ sigue haciendo ese insulto con la mano, ¿mmmkay?"

"No es verdad."

"Me temo que son demasiadas acusaciones en su contra."

Insulto.

"¡Sr. Nommel!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Acaba de hacerlo!"

"No es verdad."

El Sr. Mackey se masajeó las sienes. Era como vivir un dejávù una y otra vez. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que quizás la entrada de la adolescencia había terminado con el mal de Tourett pero al parecer sólo se había acentuado aún más.

Todo un caso médico.

"Sr. Nommel," comenzó lentamente mientras sacaba el expediente del pelinegro, "Según esto usted fue diagnosticado con el mal de Tourett cuando era joven, pero recientemente ha sido considerada la probabilidad de que se trate de un mentiroso patológico; además de tener un grave caso de falta de control sobre su ira y también mostrar indicios de esquizofrenia ¿mmmkay?"

Craig apretó los puños.

"No estoy loco."

"Nadie ha dicho que lo esté, Sr. Nommel ¿mmmkay?" Aseguró de inmediato el consejero. "Sin embargo existen ciertos casos en los que uno requiere ayuda médica ¿mmmkay? Justo como cuando uno se rompe un brazo o se enferma de gripe ¿mmmkay?"

"_Pues tampoco estoy enfermo de la cabeza._"

"Sr. Nommel, según tengo entendido usted debería estar bajo medicamento, pero sin embargo ninguno de los maestros dice haberlo visto ingiriéndolos, ¿mmmkay?"

"¡Es por que no los necesito!"

"Me temo, Sr. Nommel, que se trata de una situación muy delicada, ¿mmmkay?" Continuó el Sr. Mackey. "La salud de nuestros alumnos es muy importante, y no podemos permitir que continúe en la escuela sin ingerir sus medicamentos. Mucho menos con su reciente comportamiento, ¿mmmkay?"

Craig sentía que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

"¡_Ya dije que no estoy loco_!"

"Es por eso que me he tomado la libertad de llamar a sus padres ¿mmmkay? Haga el favor de esperarlos afuera."

Había sido ignorado deliberadamente. Craig le dirigió una mirada asesina al consejero antes de levantarse de un salto y salir del lugar, para luego romper el cristal de uno de los cuadros que colgaban en el pasillo, con un solo golpe.

Joder, de seguir así pronto acabaría con demasiadas cicatrices en las manos.

¿Que putas iba a saber ese jodido consejero? ¿Cómo explicar que se puteó a aquel chico en clase por que estaba diciendo cosas de Tweek? Joder, nadie se metía con su Tweekers, sólo él.

Carajo, además ese hijo de puta no tenía ningún derecho de llamar a sus jodidos padres. No a _ellos_. ¿Que no veía que en lugar de mejorar la situación sólo lograban echarle más mierda al asunto?

Esos malditos bastardos no hacían más que hacerle perder el poco sentido de la razón que aún le quedaba.

Una turba sonrisa apareció en su rostro y pronto se encontró riendo a rienda suelta.

Joder, quizás si estaba masturbado de la cabeza.

…

Carajo.

Tenía que decirle.

Quizás entonces podrían asistir a terapia juntos.

Rió aún más fuerte.

Olviden lo anterior. _Sí_ estaba masturbado de la cabeza. _Totalmente_

Se relamió los labios.

Bien. Ya no podía seguir cagándola, ¿o si? Si lo que necesitaba eras aquellas putas pastillas entonces las tendría. Joder que tendría lo que quería.

_Tweek._

- - - - - - -

Um… ¿reviews? XD


	6. No el de Craig

Lo único que podía decirse de la fiesta era que habían demasiados globos. Y posiblemente la principal razón por la que muchas personas habían asistido era por el famoso pastel de crema de la Sra. Tweek, sin contar la ensalada, la pasta, los bocadillos,… En resumen, la deliciosa comida de la Sra. Tweek era bastante famosa en South Park.

El joven y tembloroso rubio, al que se le dedicaba aquella celebración, se encontraba escondido entre una columna de globos azules y amarillos; agradeciendo profundamente el que sus padres no hubieran contratado un payaso, por que de haberlo hecho no hubiera podido seguir pretendiendo por mucho tiempo.

Sus padres (o mejor dicho, su madre) consideraron que era una buena idea el hacerle una gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Según ellos esto ayudaría en su recuperación, no podían mantenerlo aislado siempre y quizás la compañía de sus amigos y conocidos le haría bien.

Tweek, por su parte, había evitado las drogas por un período de casi cinco horas. Había engañado a su madre tirando su desayuno por el excusado y había evitado todo contacto con la comida que sus padres le ofrecían.

Ahora se encontraba verdaderamente alterado por la rapidez con la que todas las sensaciones y sentimientos, que previamente habían sido oprimidos por la droga, lo embargaban. Pero procuraba usar todo su autocontrol para permanecer tranquilo.

Había cogido su antiguo pastillero y ahora lo escondía en uno de sus bolsillos, sujetándolo fuertemente con su mano izquierda. Lo llevaba sólo en caso de que perdiera el control y estuviera a punto de darle un ataque. Y creía que aquello iba a ser en cuestión de minutos.

Ya era casi medio día y no había ingerido nada de alimento, nada de droga. Volvía a sentir que era él de nuevo. Podía sentir, podía pensar… aunque quizás en demasiadas cantidades.

En realidad no tenía hambre, ya que había veces en que su misma enfermedad no le permitía comer ni dormir por largos períodos de tiempo. Por ello se le habían recetado las pastillas vitamínicas. Todos los colores de la fiesta le parecían demasiado brillantes y en más de una ocasión se había sentido sofocado por los globos.

Sabía que su actuación no era muy convincente por lo que decidió esconderse de sus padres. Era una suerte que hubieran invitado tanta gente, así al menos no estaban ciento por ciento preocupados de donde se encontraba su nervioso hijo (además de que ellos creían que aún estaría bajo el efecto de la droga.

Tweek era conciente de que había sido una pésima idea pero había sido un impulso que no pudo ignorar.

Dios, hoy cumplía quince años, quería al menos ser él mismo aquel día… además que no deseaba que los demás lo vieran en el deplorable estado en el que lo dejaban las drogas… no quería que Craig lo viera de aquel modo.

Craig…

Quizás piense que era una tontería, que debía rendirse… pero quizás era por eso que decían constantemente que no te involucres sentimentalmente con una persona que estaba mal de la cabeza.

Tweek no podía dejarlo, no podía olvidar. Sabía que lo más seguro era que Craig no asistiría a su fiesta… y en realidad no le había visto, pero también sabía que era capaz de salir corriendo de aquel lugar e irlo a buscar.

La pequeña parte racional de su mente le gritaba que conservara lo poco de dignidad que aún tenía y no volviera a pensar en aquel chico; pero Tweek no era una persona racional, su mente se dejaba llevar por sus violentos impulsos, y aquel era de los más violentos que había experimentado.

Se jaló la camisa nerviosamente (que por primera vez estaba bien abotonada dado que fue su madre quien lo había vestido) desabotonando varios botones de la misma, para luego nerviosamente colocarlos en los lugares incorrectos.

Se sentía bastante patético allí escondido entre todos esos globos jalándose nerviosamente su camisa, ahora, mal abotonada. Era obvio que si seguía en aquel lugar jamás se encontraría con Craig, pero hacía apenas un par de minutos que un pensamiento muy perturbador lo había atacado; ¿Qué iba a hacer si Craig lo rechazaba de nuevo?

Normalmente ese sería una de las primeras cosas que se contemplarían, pero no para Tweek. Subconscientemente no desea pensar en ello, lo evadía por que sabía que de haber pensado en ello desde el principio entonces no se encontraría donde estaba, seguramente estaría sentado a lado de sus padres o en alguna mesa con la mente nublada y entre dormido y despierto; pero tarde o temprano aquel pensamiento lograría surgir de las profundidades de su mente. Y aquel era el momento.

Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de su decisión. Sólo quería tomar las pastillas que sujetaban su mano izquierda y olvidarse de todo. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quería ver a Craig.

Luego de dudar por un par de minutos más, salió lentamente de su escondite. Ya estaba decidido, tomaría las pastillas y dejaría las cosas como debían ser.

Pero apenas había logrado alejarse un par de pasos cuando alguien lo sujetó de la camisa, asiéndolo firmemente y azotándolo contra la pared. Se trataba de una persona que prácticamente era dos veces más grande que él… más a lo ancho que a lo alto.

"¡Gah! ¡C-Cuh-Cartman!"

"¡Cállate Tweek!" Fue su singular saludo del gordo chico. "No querrás que todos te escuchen, ¿huh?"

"¿C-Qué cuh- quieres?"

"¡Que te calles!"

Tweek se encogió en su lugar y permaneció en silencio. Eric Cartman era una de las personas a las que Tweek les tenía más miedo… no tanto como a Craig… pero ya no sabía si le seguía gustando a él, por lo que aquel sentimiento de seguridad se había desvanecido por completo.

"Linda fiesta, Tweek," comenzó Cartman, "la comida de tu madre es deliciosa como siempre… no tanto como la de la mía pero que se le va a hacer." Tweek permaneció temblando, quería decir algo pero no pudo. Era demasiado cobarde. "Y vaya que ha venido mucha gente… sin embargo tú actuas de una manera… algo extraña, mi querido amigo Tweek."

Una expresión de confusión cruzó el rostro del rubio. ¿Lo habría..?

"Claro que lo he notado, idiota. ¡Es bastante obvio Tweek! ¡Que dirían tus padres…!"

Miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de Tweek, miles que cosas, situaciones, secretos sobre él que Eric Cartman podría saber. Muchas cosas que él no querría que sus padres supieran… no si no quería que lo envíen a alguno de esos 'centros de rehabilitación'. No podía arriesgarse.

"¡Puh-por favuh-vor nuh-no les duh-digas, Cartman!"

Ahora se jalaba la camisa más violentamente y por un momento creyó que rompería el pastillero de lo fuerte que lo sujetaba. Además de que temblaba mucho.

Cartman sonrió.

Pobre ingenuo Tweek. A veces pensaba que aquello era demasiado fácil… _casi_. Justo como con Butters, pero últimamente el bastardo de Kenny lo había comenzado a defender por alguna misteriosa razón.

Bah, bola de hippies.

"No les diré, Tweek, pero tendrás que hacer algo por mi a cambio." Bendito sea el que inventó el chantaje.

"U-uh, ¿cuh-qué…?" ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar su pregunta.

"Sabes, veo que te han traído muchos regalos." Interrumpió Cartman. "Sobre todo la familia de Craig, joder, ese si que es un gran regalo. Ni hablar del de Token."

Tweek parpadeó y por un instante dejó de temblar. ¿Craig _si_ había venido a su fiesta?

"¿Cuh-Craig?"

"Así es, la familia de ese bastardo si que tienen dinero…" Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que Cartman retomara el teme. "Como sea, estoy seguro que con que me des todos tus regalos debe bastar. Lo sé, lo sé. Puede que no me creas ahora pero ahora me siento muy generoso."

Tweek soltó un ligero chillido. Aún no había salido de la sorpresa de enterarse que Craig había asistido a su fiesta de cumpleaños, y ahora la propuesta de Cartman sólo conseguía abrumarlo aún más.

_¿Qué?_

"Espero que sepas elegir lo que te conviene, Tweek."

¿Pretendía que le entregue todos sus regalos? ¿Qué le robe su décimo quinto cumpleaños? ¿Luego de todas las jodidas situaciones por las que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta ese día?

_¿Qué?_

"Entonces, ¿qué dices Tweek? Si me preguntas es un bajo precio por callar tus más oscuros secretos."

Y más importante aún ¿pretendía que le de el regalo que Craig le dio?

Aunque sabía que aquello era algo tonto, por que seguramente no era _exactamente_ un regalo de parte de Craig, si no de su familia. Pero, de todos modos.

**_¿Qué?_**

"¡Coño Tweek! ¡Que no tengo todo tu jodido tiempo!"

Tweek sujetó su pastillero aún más fuerte y reunió todo el valor que podía para responderle.

"N-nu-no el regalo de Cuh-Craig."

Sin embargo Cartman no parecía nada divertido.

"Disculpa, ¿he escuchado bien?" Dijo mientras de pronto sujetaba uno de los brazos del rubio.

"Gah, ¡n-no el regalo de Craig…!" La fuerza del agarre aumentó.

"¡No me vengas con eso Tweek! ¡Es todo o nada!"

Tweek tembló, sentía sus pulmones contraerse violentamente.

_'Oh Dios, respira, Tweek. ¡Respira!'_

"¡N-nn-no el de Cuh-Craig!"

"Tweek, creo que he sido bastante paciente contigo _¡Ahora más te vale que aceptes carajo!_"

Dios, si las cosas seguían así le daría un ataque. Podía sentirlo venir. Un ataque enfrente de todos. En frente de toda la ciudad… enfrente de su padre y de su madre… enfrente de Craig… lo mandarían a un centro para enfermos mentales. A un sanatorio.

No quería, aquello no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso. Era parte de lo que más detestaba de sí mismo.

Tenía que liberarse del agarre de Cartman y tomar sus pastillas para evitar ello. Peor no podía. Ni siquiera notó cuando había comenzado a forcejear. Pronto perdería el control.

_'Oh Dios, por favor has que se detenga. ¡Que se detenga!'_

"¡NH-NO!"

Y al parecer sus súplicas fueron escuchadas. Por que justo entonces Cartman hizo una mueca entre sorpresa y dolo y, soltado un chillido, liberó a Tweek de su agarre. Tweek permaneció encogiéndose en su lugar, pegado lo más que podía a la pared.

Pero justo cuando Cartman se inclinó hacia delante del dolor que sentía, el rubio vio quién lo había salvado. Los negros ojos de aquel chico estaban clavados en los suyos, mientras sus oscuros cabellos estaban semi-ocultos bajo una gorra de un color azul profundo. Una gorra que había usado desde que era un niño.

"Sólo lo diré una vez pinche gordo de mierda;" había siseado con voz profunda "Deja. A. Tweek. En. Paz."

Cartman había gemido de dolor una vez más antes de asentir, y con un movimiento bastante violento Craig lo había aventado lejos, provocando que cayera de bruces al suelo.

"¡Malditos hippies maricones de mierda! ¡Pero esto no se queda así!" Eso había sido lo último que escucharon del gordo chico antes de que desapareciera corriendo.

Ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos. Frente a frente.

Tweek sentía que su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. Era como estar a punto de tener un paro cardíaco y la presión en el estómago había vuelto de manera violenta. Era una suerte que no hubiera comido nada aún por que de haberlo hecho estaba seguro que ya lo hubiera vomitado.

"Cuh-Craig…"

Podía sentir sus pupilas temblar dentro de sus violáceas cuencas. Sentía sus ojos arder por no haber parpadeado para nada. Podía jurar haber escuchado el crujir del plástico de su pastillero ante la presión de su mano izquierda.

Pero no pudo decir más. Sólo permaneció allí, tratando de recordar como respirar correctamente.

Craig por su parte sólo lo miró intensamente por severos minutos. Tweek casi podía sentir como si sus profundos ojos negros lo perforaban. Apenas podía sostener la mirada.

Pero el pelinegro súbitamente dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

Tweek dio un respingo pero no pasó ni un segundo antes de que saliera corriendo tras él.

En algún momento había sacado la mano de su bolsillo, la que sostenía su pastillero. Y en algún otro momento lo había dejado caer al pavimento, provocando que miles de pequeñas pastillas rodaran sobre el mismo.

- - - - - - -

N/A Perdón por no actualizar ayer T.T

Espero que les haya gustado este chap 8D

Revieewwsssssss X3


	7. Persecusión

Cielos, un año sin actualizar, soy una mala, mala autora. ):

Y es que demasiadas cosas pasaron en un año haha; primero me salí de mi casa para irme a vivir 'sola' (por que en realidad estaba compartiendo la renta con una 'amiga' [que resultó ser una mal nacida), luego la universidad, un trabajo, y ahora ya vivo solita.

Seeh, se que mi vida no es nada relevante pero luego de ver tantos reviews imaginé que les debía una explicación. Voy a terminar este fic. Espero poder actualizar seguido, ya que mi vida es un poco más tranquila ahora. Lo bueno es que lo tengo completito en mi mente, y no fue dañado por el paso del tiempo. XD

Esperemos que mi redacción sea al menos similar a como estuve acostumbrada en los capítulos anteriores; haré lo posible por mantener la esencia de este fic intacto.

-----

Tweek no era bueno en los deportes; en realidad los detestaba. Para él no existía nada más inseguro que practicar un deporte. No comprendía como los doctores, los cuales se suponía debían de curar y prevenir que la gente se enferme o lastime, aprobaban e incluso incitaban a las personas a practicar un deporte.

En los deportes siempre habían grandes índices de accidentes y, no importaba lo que dijeran, para Tweek todos los deportes eran violentos; Soccer, Voleibol, Ciclismo, Básquetbol, Ping Pong, Atletismo... y ni hablar del Fútbol Americano ni mucho menos de aquel infernal juego de quemados al que había sido obligado a participar cuando tenía nueve años.

Por ello siempre había tenido problemas en la clase de Gimnasia; Tweek sabía muy bien que le agradaba poco o nada al entrenador. Chef había sido mucho más comprensivo con él, pero el entrenador nuevo únicamente había dejado de acosarlo para que se incorporara a un equipo cuando sus padres habían ido a la escuela junto con la carta de un doctor y habían hablado explícitamente con él, junto con la directora, sobre las razones por las cuales su hijo no podía realizar dichas actividades; luego de eso el chico había quedado excusado de por vida si alguna vez faltaba a aquellas clases.

Pero, a pesar de que Tweek podría tranquilamente no asistir a sus clases de Gimnasia, el chico lo hacía. Realizaba sus flexiones matinales, estiramiento, e incluso podría darle una vuelta o dos a la cancha; eso si, sólo trotando. La razón de aquello no era por que le tuviera miedo a su entrenador (por que la verdad es que sí le temía), tenía más miedo a que sus músculos se atrofiaran por falta de ejercicio y que esto provocara que quedara paralítico o que sufriera de constantes calambres o algo por el estilo.

Y sin embargo no podía recordar ningún momento de su vida en que él hubiera corrido tanto y tan rápido como daban sus piernas, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. 

Por falta de práctica se había encontrado tropezando con cualquier cosa en su camino: baches, banquetas, ligeros desniveles en el césped, sus propios pies. Sin embargo, gracias a sus altamente desarrollados niveles de paranoia junto con sus instinto de auto protección, había logrado cubrirse con sus brazos para así proteger su rostro cada vez que caía; aunque aquello no evitaba que sus delgados brazos recibieran todo el impacto contra el suelo, lo que seguramente dejaría severos moretones y (aunque Tweek prefería no pensar en ello por que la idea de ver su propia sangre lo alteraba terriblemente) posiblemente se rezagaría su piel debido a los raspones. Al menos llevaba una playera de mangas largas debajo de la camisa.

Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor y escozor que sentía en sus brazos y rodillas, de como le costaba trabajo respirar apropiadamente y como sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas amenazando con algún intenso dolor de cabeza; Tweek no planeaba detenerse, al menos no hasta haber alcanzado al chico de cabellos negros que estaba persiguiendo.

En algunos momentos durante su persecución, Tweek habría jurado que Craig disminuía la velocidad en su propia carrera para darle chance al rubio de que lo alcanzara; por que simplemente no era lógico que él podría seguirle el paso a uno de los mejores corredores del equipo de Fútbol Americano sin perderle la pista en ningún momento. La idea no tenía sentido, no podía encontrar una razón lógica por la cual Craig haría una cosa así; pero, de todas formas, nada en su vida parecía apegarse a las leyes de la lógica, al menos no desde su punto de vista.

Eventualmente habían llegado a la parte 'bonita' de South Park, las casas eran mucho más 'nice' ya que era donde la gente 'rica' o bien acomodada vivía; más específicamente se acercaban a la casa de Token. Tweek vió como Craig saltaba la reja para entrar a la patio trasero de la misma y, aunque el otro chico pudo simplemente usar aquello como una distracción, el rubio supo inmediatamente que se dirigía a la casita club. No sabía como, sólo... lo sabía; incluso si el mismo se habría tardado un significativo lapso de tiempo en saltar la reja o si no había visto a Craig entrar a aquel lugar, Tweek estaba completamente seguro de que su amigo se encontraba allí.

Luego de saltar la reja de una manera mucho menos experimentada que Craig (y de terminar cayendo de bruces en el suelo), Tweek se había apresurado a entrar a la casita construida apenas a unos metros de la casa de los Black. El lugar estaba prácticamente en total penumbra, de no ser, claro, por unos cuantos rayos del solo que se colaban entre las cortinas; en cualquier otra ocasión aquello hubiera sido suficiente para darle un ataque de pánico y evitar así que diera un paso más dentro de aquél lugar. 

Pero en ese momento no era como 'cualquier otra ocasión'. Tweek estaba decidido, a pesar de que se jalaba la camisa y se frotaba los brazos nerviosamente (en parte por ansiedad y en parte por que le dolían), y no se iría de aquel lugar sino hasta encontrar al pelinegro.

No tardó mucho en divisar a Craig una vez que sus pupilas se hubieron acostumbrado a la escasa luz de aquel lugar. El chico se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas del cuarto, su espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared con uno de los cojines atrapado en medio; no era como si Craig lo hubiera acomodado así a propósito, más bien lucía como si se hubiera sentado en el lugar sin importarle los cojines que estaban regados por el lugar. Aún había muchos más de ellos alrededor de él formando un cuadro de desorden. Aquella esquina era donde normalmente se sentaba a tomar o a fumar.

Al principio, Tweek no había dudado ni un segundo en caminar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su amigo; sin embargo, conforme se iba acercando, el rubio notó como su confianza en sí mismo se desvanecía gradual y rápidamente, hasta que finalmente le obligó a detenerse justo cuando se encontraba a no más de un metro de distancia de Craig, sin atreverse a acercarse ni un paso más.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Al ver a Craig tenía que mirar _hacia abajo_, y aquello no podría estar bien, al menos no es sus estándares. No importaba donde o como, él siempre debía alzar la mirada para poder ver a Craig, nunca de ninguna otra manera. Lo hacía sentir sumamente incómodo.

Sin pensarlo sus piernas cedieron y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo alfombrado. Justo entonces sintió un potente y horrible sentimiento que lo invadía súbitamente, dándole la impresión como si lo hubiera pateado en la base del estómago por ser un pensamiento sumamente obvio, algo en lo que debió haber notado desde un principio. Su espalda se había encorvado, casi obligándolo a tocar sus rodillas con su frente, y se había abrazado a sí mismo casi como un reflejo.

En aquel momento se sentía como un idiota¿cómo no haberlo considerado antes? 

Había un alto índice de probabilidad de que Craig lo rechazara de nuevo, incluso de una manera igual o aún más cruel de cómo lo había hecho anteriormente. 

Y Tweek no estaba seguro de poder soportar un segundo rechazo. La idea le aterrorizaba y sabía que lo más probable era que terminaría dándole un ataque.

Ahí sobre el suelo alfombrado.

Frente a Craig.

Lo cual haría que lo detestara _aún más_.

Era demasiada presión.

"N-nngh!" Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras sus manos se sujetaban fuertemente de sus propios brazos y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar; no teniendo el valor de decir nada más, ni siquiera de levantar la mirada para ver a Craig. 

¿Y ahora qué?

Sólo quería desaparecer en ese instante.

A penas si fue conciente de las gruesas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y que caían sobre sus rodillas, humedeciendo sus tejanos; o de cómo su respiración se transformaba en entrecortados y lastimeros sollozos.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

"C-Cuh-Craig."

El nombre había salido de sus labios casi como cualquier otro de sus sollozos. Era como respirar, no podía evitarlo. Sentía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar, todo le daba vueltas, sus nervios se alteraban y su cuerpo temblaba de manera más violenta a cada segundo que pasaba.

Necesitaba que alguien le trajera sus pastillas de inmediato.

Lo que no esperaba era que unos fuertes brazos lo atraparan súbitamente, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia delante casi de manera brusca, y terminando en una posición semi-recostado sobre el suelo. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba por un momento ante de relajarse completamente una vez que hubo inhalado aquella familiar esencia. Era increíble la forma en que se había tranquilizado. Casi había dejado de temblar aunque aún permanecía abrazándose a si mismo firmemente. Era como si la presencia tan cercana del otro chico efectuara de un poderoso y efectivo tranquilizante sobre él. 

_Y era sumamente adictivo._

"Tranquilo, Tweekers, estoy aquí." Su tono era profundo, con un ligero timbre extraño que Tweek no pudo descifrar con claridad; pero daba la impresión de ser sumamente… _íntimo_.

No pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido, como lo haría un animal herido, mientras se retorcía ligeramente con el propósito de acercarse aunque sea un poco más al otro chico.

"Shhh," Craig había comenzado a acariciarle sus despeinados mechones de cabello, incluso aún procurando que sus dedos no se atoraran en los múltiples nudos. "Tweek, escucha… lamento lo del otro día; ninguna de las cosas que dije eran verdad, te lo juro. No quise decir nada de eso, todo fue un error." En algún momento había tomado el rostro de Tweek entre sus manos, levantando su cabeza sólo un poco para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos. "¿Me—me perdonas?"

El rubio sentía escalofríos recorriendo su espina bajo la intensa mirada de Craig, pero sin ser algo malo. 

Como en aquel momento no confiaba en su voz, se limitó a asentir firmemente con la cabeza. En aquel momento no le importaba nada, ni siquiera lo horrible que se había sentido cuando Craig le había dicho todas esas cosas terribles, ni que aún tenía las marcas de todas las veces que sus padres le habían inyectado a medicina a la fuerza, ni que aún sintiera a veces como si el cuello le doliera a pesar de que las marcas ya habían desaparecido; el recuerdo de ello parecía tan lejano, como si hubiera pasado hacía demasiado tiempo desde entonces y no sólo unos cuantos días.

Nada importaba, había perdonado a Craig sin pensarlo, sin importarle nada de lo que hubiera hecho o que, posiblemente, volvería a hacer. Lo había perdonado sin titubear. 

Joder, Craig pudo incluso haber matado a sus padres y Tweek lo hubiera perdonado sin pedir explicaciones si aquello significaba estar tan cerca de el otro de aquel modo.

Mierda, aquel era un pensamiento jodidamente enfermo¿no era así?

Sus ojos se habían cerrado de nuevo, obligando a que más lágrimas rebozaran de sus cuencas; sus brazos se habían movido también, ahora aferrados firmemente al torso de Craig. Sintió los pulgares del otro chico limpiando ásperamente todo rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Shhh, Tweek, ya no llores¿si?" 

Aunque quería obedecer más que nada, el rubio no pudo simplemente detener ni sus lágrimas ni sus sollozos; sólo pudo asentir a pesar de su incapacidad para completar la petición.

Craig sólo sonrió ante esto, dudando un segundo antes de inclinarse y besar la frente del otro chico pare luego abrazarlo aún con más fuerza, procurando que ambos estuvieran en una posición cómoda (o lo más cómodamente posible que se podría estar sobre el suelo, aún si este estuviera alfombrado).

Tweek sólo suspiró en modo de respuesta, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Craig mientras esperaba que su respiración se normalizara y sus sollozos desaparecieran.

Tomó un poco de tiempo pero al final Tweek había caído en una instancia de relajación profunda, cosa que muy pocas veces había logrado a lo largo de su vida, incluso cuando buscaba su 'lugar feliz' como el psicólogo le había recomendado de pequeño.

Su respiración era pausada y profunda, dando la impresión como si estuviera durmiendo, y su cuerpo había dejado de temblar por completo; en ese instante daba la impresión de ser una persona normal. _Casi_.

"Craig…"

Era algo nuevo escuchar hablar a Tweek sin que el rubio tartamudeara en cada palabra; y Craig no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente engreído ante la idea de que era él el que lo había causado, además de que era una de las pocas personas en presenciar aquello (sin decir que posiblemente se tratara de la _primera_ persona en presenciarlo).

Sonrió arrogantemente mientras su abrazo se tornaba un poco más posesivo, aunque Tweek no pudo ver aquello. No pretendía compartir aquella parte del rubio con nadie, _nadie_. Para nada.

"Hmm?"

Hubo una corta pausa antes de que Tweek continuara.

"Tu me… tu me agradas, Craig. _Mucho_." El rubio comenzó, su tono era pausado pero completamente distinto a su normal, histérico tartamudeo. Su atención estaba enfocada en escuchar los latidos del corazón de Craig. "Yo te… ¿yo te agrado? No me- nngh- ¿No m-me detestas?" Conforme seguía hablando, Craig pudo notar como iba alterándose poco a poco, era obvio que aquel tema lo ponía nervioso.

El pelinegro comenzó a mecerlo suavemente en sus brazos con la intención de calmarlo. Lo cual funcionó.

"No seas tonto, claro que me agradas, Tweek." Craig entonces se inclinó un poco más, susurrando lo siguiente directamente en la oreja del rubio. "¿Cómo no vas a agradarme? Si tu eres mi Tweek, _mi _Tweekers" se detuvo un instante para depositar un beso justo debajo de su oreja. "_Sólo mío_."

Tweek sintió un escalofrío recorrerle pero no se atrevió a moverse ni un centímetro, por un momento ni siquiera creyó conveniente el seguir respirando.

Aunque hubiera querido y aunque hubiera tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, Tweek no hubiera podido negar aquello. Y por Dios que no deseaba hacerlo, ni ahora ni nunca.

Se inclinó aún más hacia el otro chico, buscando ciegamente más de aquella caricia.

"Sólo tuyo."

----


	8. Separación y Reencuentro

A/N: Lmao, soy la peor autora del planeta. El otro día me puse a ponerme al día con South Park y me acordé de esta historia. Aún cuando ya han pasado casi cinco años desde la última actualización, decidí ponerme la meta de terminar de escribirlo. Espero que aún alguien por ahí le siga la pista. XD

* * *

Tweek no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Craig, aunque no es algo que le haya sorprendido debido a que realmente había terminado agotado tanto física cómo emocionalmente, así que suponía que era el siguiente paso más lógico.

De hecho era muy probable que se hubiera quedado así hasta la mañana del día siguiente de no ser por que Craig lo despertó, sacudiéndolo ligeramente por los hombros y hablando contra su oído.

"Tweek- Tweekers, despierta."

Se sentía desorientado y aún algo somnoliento, pero sin sentir el pánico que aquello de hubiera causado en cualquier otra ocasión, incluso cuando al sentir el tibio aliento de Craig contra su rostro le había provocado un escalofrío, pero sin ser algo malo en realidad.

Lo que si comenzó a ponerlo alerta fue el ser consciente de pronto de las otras voces afuera de la casita club, voces llamando por él, específicamente; las voces de sus padres llamándolo con urgencia y, si no se equivocaba, casi al borde de la histeria.

"¿Craig?" Sentía cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse y temblar. Craig entonces lo apretó más contra él con sus brazos, buscando tranquilizarlo.

"Tweek, escúchame bien, lo que sea que pase—no hagas nada drástico, ¿de acuerdo? No importa lo que pase, déjamelo a mi, yo voy a voy a buscar la forma de solucionarlo todo, ¿en tiendes? Pero _tienes_ que confiar en _mi_."

Tweek aún no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que las voces se acercaban cada vez más y que el serio tono de Craig lo estaba asustando.

"Craig…"

"¿_Entiendes_ lo que te digo, Tweek?" Presionó Craig nuevamente con más firmeza, mirándolo directo a los ojos con una expresión que demandaba una respuesta, Tweek no se atrevía siquiera a pensar en no dársela.

"S-Si."

"Bien."

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, sus padres habían entrado a la casita club y en un instante los brazos de Craig eran reemplazados por los de su madre, quién lloraba mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Podía escuchar de fondo cómo su padre interrogaba a Craig pero sin poder distinguir bien su conversación. Se sentía débil, no había comido ya en dos días y sentía en peso de ello comenzar a asentarse en su cuerpo.

"Toma esto, cariño, te sentirás mejor."

En retrospectiva no debió aceptar esa bebida de su madre, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas para negarse y lo siguiente que supo fue cómo la oscuridad lo envolvía de vuelta.

* * *

Decir que todo se había ido a la mierda era decir poco. La situación era _mala_ y Tweek lo sabía.

Cuando por fin había despertado del sedativo que le habían dado, se encontró con la puerta de su cuarto cerrada con llave. Tweek trató de aplastar el pánico dentro de si que comenzaba a subírsele por la garganta y provocaba que todo su cuerpo temblara.

"¿Muh-Madre? ¡_Madre_!"

Escuchó rápidos pasos del otro lado de la puerta pero esta nunca se abrió.

"Está bien, cariño, estoy aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Tweek entonces notó los piquetes recientes en sus brazos que lo invitaban a rascarse.

"Muh-Madre, abre l-la puerta."

Silencio. "Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, cariño."

Tweek se sentía temblar cada vez más violentamente, sus manos subiendo para jalar su cabello. "A-Abrr—GAH—Abre la puh-puerta, ¡_abre la puerta_!"

"Joseph, necesito que te tranquilices. Esto es por tu bien."

"C-CUH-CÓMO—GAH." Comenzó a tirar de su cabello con fuerza para luego golpear la puerta con sus puños. "N-NO PUH-PUEDES DEJ-JARME AQUÍ."

"Joseph escúchame," era la voz de su padre. "Ya nos dijeron qué fue lo que sucedió."

Tweek se detuvo en seco, escuchando la voz de su padre y sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía en los oídos. ¿Les dijeron? ¿Quién-?

"Ese amable niño Cartman nos dijo cómo ese otro chico Tucker tiró tus pastillas al suelo y te llevó con él, cómo él trató de detenerlo pero lo golpeó en el rostro."

_¿Qué?_ Aquello era _ridículo_. No. _No_.

"E-Eso nuh-no—_no_-"

"Cariño, hemos hablado con los padres del chico. Él… él no es una buena influencia para ti. ¿Sabías que está bajo tratamiento igual? Pero se rehúsa a tomar su medicamento…" Hubo una pausa entonces y Tweek dejó que eso se asentara en su mente pero no tardó mucho en formular una respuesta. _Es por que no lo necesita._ "Joseph, tu padre y yo tememos que él haya sido el responsable que tú dejaras de tomar el tuyo al seguir su ejemplo…"

Tweek sacudió su cabeza aún cuando sus padres no podían verlo. "Nuh- No, uh-ustedes no ent-tienden." No entendían, ¿cómo podrían? Pero Craig lo hacia sentir normal a él, y él a Craig. Así funcionaba, era tan simple pero a la vez no podía explicarlo.

"Lo siento, hijo, pero será mejor que no vuelvas a verlo."

Aquello le pegó cómo una descarga eléctrica y comenzó a volver a golpear la puerta. "_No._"

"De hecho, tu madre y yo decidimos que sería mejor que no volvieras a la escuela."

Tweek sentía cómo un sabor amargo y ácido se le subía por la garganta al escucharlos. Golpeó con más fuerza. "NO. NUH-NO PUH-PUEDEN HACERMUH-ME ESO. NO PUEDEN T-TENERME AQUÍ ENCERRADO."

"Es lo mejor para ti, hijo."

"NO, NO." Golpeó la puerta un par de veces más antes de sentir cómo sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y cómo su mundo colapsaba a su alrededor—o quizás sólo eran sus piernas que cedieron bajo su peso y lo dejaron caer al suelo.

Sus padres nos podían hacerle esto, _no podían_; Craig era su _amigo_ era- era _todo_, era lo _único_ que tenía, ellos no podían quitárselo. Era el último hilo que lo mantenía cuerdo.

"Muh-madre—mamá, m-mami, por favor, duh-déjame salir."

Pudo escuchar el quejido que soltó su madre del otro lado de la puerta al escucharlo y casi podía verla con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"Lo siento, cariño. L-lo siento."

Escuchó el sonido de los pasos de sus padres al alejarse de su cuarto. Tweek presionó su frente contra su puerta y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar libremente por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

Oh Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que sus padres lo habían mantenido cautivo en su propia habitación, sólo dejándole salir para ir al baño. A estas alturas Tweek ya se hubiera encontrado en un estado mental tan deplorable que le hubiera provocado ataques de pánico al menos cada tres horas, pero se mantenía extrañamente sereno.

¿Por qué? Por que lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era recordar lo que Craig le había dicho.

Aún cuando la parte racional de su mente no podía concebir una sola forma de arreglar esto, el único posible resultado era que sus padres por fin decidieran internarlo a un sanatorio y entonces su vida terminaría. Pero aún así, una gran parte de él quería—_necesitaba_ creerle a Craig, tanto que se aferraba demasiado a aquella esperanza y es lo único que lo hacía obedecer en todo a sus padres para evitar empeorar las cosas.

Lo que si es que a la tercera semana había conocido una nueva faceta en sus variantes estados de ánimo que hubiera preferido no conocer nunca: Depresión. Era absoluta y sofocante, tanto que había días enteros en los que no se movía siquiera de su cama, incluso aún sin los medicamentos que le daban para tranquilizarlo. No tenía ganas de nada, y varias veces se perdía dentro de si mismo sin hacerle caso a lo que dijera su madre o cuando iba a ofrecerle comida.

Sentía cómo lo iba consumiendo de a poco y no estaba seguro si podría seguir esperando.

Para su suerte la respuesta que tanto estaba esperando llegó una noche al final de la tercera semana. Era pasada la media noche y Tweek miraba sin mirar a ningún lado en la oscuridad de su cuarto, había avistado un par de veces a los gnomos de la ropa interior escurriéndose debajo de su cama, pero no había siquiera parpadeado a ello; extraño cómo la depresión se comía incluso tus más arraigados miedos.

Fue entonces que lo escuchó, un ligero golpeteo en su ventana. Al principio lo ignoró cómo todo lo demás pero el golpeteo se volvía cada vez más insistente hasta que al final lo acompañó un bajo pero inconfundible susurro.

"_Tweeker_s, ábreme."

¿Craig?

Tweek prácticamente había saltado de su cama, quedándose quieto por un momento para ver si no lo había soñado, pero entonces el golpeteo continuó y supo que esto era real. De dos zancadas llegó hasta su ventana y corrió las cortinas para encontrarse con Craig trepado al alfeizar de su ventana.

"¡Cuh-Craig!" Rápidamente le quitó el seguro a la ventana y la abrió, era una suerte que sus padres no se habían molestado en ponerle llave ya que sabían del indiscutible temor a las alturas que tenía su hijo. "¿Q-Qué haces aquí?" Comenzó a decir el rubio con un tono un poco más alto de lo que debería para ser prontamente callado con una de las manos de Craig sobre su boca.

"Sshhh, no querrás que nos descubran." Dijo Craig apenas en un susurro, igual sonriéndole sin poder evitarlo. "Te extrañé."

Tweek le sonrió de vuelta en cuanto Craig retiró su mano. "Y-Y yo… cuh- creí que nunca i-iba a volvert-te a ver…"

Craig negó con la cabeza. "Cómo si fuera a permitir eso. Aunque debo admitir que tus padres son jodidamente difíciles de convencer, he estado tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón pero no ceden los cabrones—sin ofender."

Tweek sacudió su cabeza. "M-Me han manten-nido encerrado aquí…"

"Lo sé Tweek. _Joder_, lo sé. Pero voy a solucionarlo, no voy a dejarte aquí." Craig se movió para tomar su mano y apretarla de una forma que esperaba fuera tranquilizante.

Funcionó.

"Lo sé."

Craig entonces se acercó para rodearlo con sus brazos y Tweek soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que esto le había hecho falta en todos esos días. Deseaba no tener que moverse de ahí nunca y que aquel instante durara para siempre, pero sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así; aún así no se le podía culpar por disfrutarlo en sobremanera.

"Sabes, he estado pensando." Dijo el pelinegro luego de un largo momento.

"¿Huh?"

Craig se separó un poco para mirarlo. "Aún no he hecho algo que _realmente_ quiero hacer."

Tweek lo miró con confusión por un instante antes de notar cómo Craig se inclinaba hacia él y de inmediato supo lo que iba a pasar, provocando que todo su cuerpo se tensara de modo involuntario por un momento antes de soltar un ligero suspiro y relajarse por completo. Si, esto era algo que también él quería, lo había estado esperando sin siquiera saberlo y ahora estaba aquí, no tenía qué temer.

El primero contacto fue suave y cuidadoso, todos sus sentidos estaba completamente alerta de lo cerca que estaba el otro chico y sentía cómo sus labios cosquilleaban en dónde estaban en contacto con los de Craig. Todo resultaba nuevo y en cierta forma inquietante, pero _definitivamente_ no era algo malo. Craig comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los suyos y Tweek trató de imitarlo, nervioso por la probabilidad de terminar haciéndolo mal y que Craig nunca más quiera volver a besarlo por ser pésimo en ello. Sin embargo el pelinegro nunca pareció pensar que lo fuera, inclinando su rostro para buscar el contacto cada vez más, para buscar un mejor ángulo y Tweek sólo se dejaba llevar.

De un momento a otro comenzó a sentir que sus labios se sentían ligeramente secos contra los de Craig, tardíamente pensando que quizás debió haber hecho algo al respecto antes de comenzar con esto y provocando que su lengua involuntariamente saliera de su boca para humedecerlos, a lo cuál Craig tomó cómo una invitación para profundizar el beso, y si Tweek pensaba que antes se había sentido muy bien, no tenía palabras de lo _magnifico_ que se sentía ahora.

Literalmente sentía cómo cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Craig salía de su mente sólo para ser inundado con la sensación de lo que era tener la lengua de Craig presionando contra la suya con movimientos lentos pero firmes. Volviéndose hiperconsciente de cómo las manos de Craig de un momento a otro se habían deslizado por debajo de su camisa y comenzaban a subir por su torso, acariciando su piel. Estaba sintiendo _demasiado_ y por un instante creyó que se _ahogaría_ con todo hasta que logró liberar algo de la presión que sentía cuando un gemido se le escapó de sus labios.

Craig sonrió. "¿Te gusta eso, Tweek?"

El rubio tomó un par de bocanadas de aire buscando recomponerse, sentía su rostro arder y las rodillas temblarle. "N-No sé, sólo- _Craig._"

"Lo sé." Se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez de una forma menos íntima que la última vez. "Aunque no podemos arriesgarnos, no ahora… tus padres están demasiado cerca de tu cuarto."

Y Tweek lo sabía, y estaba seguro que nunca antes se había sentido tan frustrado en su vida entera. Algo de ello debió reflejarse en su rostro por que Craig rió y lo besó de nuevo.

"No te preocupes. _Pronto_. Volveré por ti. Sólo tienes que esperarme."

"Si-siempre te espuh-peraré, Craig."


End file.
